bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki (Seireitou)
You may have to stop by the patent office Sei, this article garnered a new type of "WTF' from me. Ichigo. From the future. It's Kessler in Bleach form. Not to mention you used Gildarts for Ichigo! And then gave him your Bankai stage 2, my head is spinning. And this also killed our new friend's inspiration >-<. MURDERER And don't remove my messages from the talk page just because you dislike what template is used--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:47, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I like it o-o Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 12:59, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't the latest chapter pretty much rape this now? Without a Bankai that works, I daresay your Ichigo has been defeated by Kubo--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I believe that there is room for improvement as far as the Bankai is concerned. Whilst Ichigo's Bankai was broken by that Vandenreich member whose name I don't care to remember, There is a possibility that Ichigo's new Bankai sword may resemble the 3rd transformation of his Bankai thus making it plausible to keep the old photograph. That, or whatever design that Kubo may use next may be considered a Bankai Stage 2 in the fan fiction article. Or we can chalk it up to an alternate dimension. In any case, it's still an article in progress so don't shoot it down just yet. Kuro 14:54, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :I highly doubt Kubo would go within 10 feet of "Bankai Stage 2". Besides, this entire "Bankai never return to their normal state if broken" was introduced solely so Ichigo could go around parading a swastika-shaped bow. I'll bet Sei's soul (I like mine) that Ichigo will forego Shinigami powers for Quincy powers now that his Bankai is shattered, thus defeating Sei's Ichigo with the power of canon-The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:29, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Kuro. Aha, fuck off. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 22:08, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Opinions mate, I can have them--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:38, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Have them somewhere else. I'm sick of your nonsense. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 22:40, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :No reason to be rude here. In my own appearance, this Bankai Stage 2 does seem a little bit convulted, but that's just me- no need to take it personally. But since the events of the new chapter, maybe you could make your story an A.U so you can still keep him this way? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Per, that doesn't even need to happen. Just because a Bankai is weakened does not mean it ceases to grow stronger. Besides, Mayuri didn't even clearly state what "they never return to being the same" really means. That's why I'm annoyed at how Aha just cites manga events without even the slightly goddamn clue at what he's saying. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 01:18, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::We're all forgetting the hated "Kurosaki-kun" of Bleach. She could probably restore Ichigo's Bankai given the chance, considering she erases events from ever happening in the first place. Wounds? She erases 'em. Broken things? She fixes 'em. Erase the breakage of the sword and BAM, no more broken sword. The description of her ability is this: It rejects, reverses, and reconstructs phenomena that have occurred. Even for phenomena that she hasn't witnessed, when Sōten Kisshun is used, she can reject and reconstruct subjects that are covered in her shield. Her powers a Story Breaker kind of power anyway, so if you all want Sei to have a valid reason that exists within canon to counter the latest canon, throw the whinny bitch at it :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:09, November 17, 2012 (UTC)